


Frank is a n00b and gerard is rich on neopets

by wayby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Neopets - Freeform, Pete's there for like 2 seconds, badmcrfics, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayby/pseuds/wayby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard meet on Neopets and fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank is a n00b and gerard is rich on neopets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: i don't own mcr or neopets. this fic isn't meant to be taken seriously. also i wrote it all on my phone so there's definitely mistakes
> 
> Big thanks to whoever submitted this to the @badmcrfics twitter. i view that as an accomplishment

Frank logged onto neopets dot com under his username Xx_mcr4eva_xX and looked at his sad excuse for a neopet which was a red gelert named d0ckthumper. He wanted to name it d1ckthumper because he was a raging homo but he couldn't because some 12 year old would get offended and he would be reported and his account would be frozen :(

Anyway d0ckthumper was dying of hunger. "Lmao useless piece of shit i just fed you like last month" frank said running his fingers through his greasy dyed black hair that he had because he was also emo and didn't care about hygiene. Frank went to the soup kitchen to feed his neopet and almost jerked off to the soup faerie before remembering that he was very gay and his heart and asshole belonged to the lead singer of my chemical romance and also lord darigan.

After d0ckthumper was fed frank went to the boards to beg for a grey paint brush. He wanted his neopet to look just as sad on the outside as he felt on the inside but he lost his neopoints to the lever of doom because he wanted the avatar. He didn't get it so he used the Uni-Nightsteed one instead. He also liked unis because he was random XD and gay.

He saw a thread where someone was advertising their harry potter/warriors roleplay guild and commented on it.  
"lol someone give me a grey paint brush XP!!"  
Just then the OP replied calling him a n00b!!! "BITCH i am NOT a N00B" he said to himself feeling tears run down his cheeks, smudging his eyeliner.  
Frank gave up and went to change his userlookup layout again. He changed the background to a slightly different shade of black and put in more my chemical romance graphics. Some of them sparkled. Frank smiled. It was more perfect than it was before.

All of a sudden frank gets a neomail!! Delighted, he looks at the username, which is artluver325028847, and clicks on it to open it

artluver325028847: Hey i saw u on the bords and i noticed u like mcr!!!!! Me2

Xx_mcr4eva_xX: ya omg XD :P i'm so gay for the lead singer omg

Frank went to look at the guy's userlookup and saw that the his name is gerard. He also noticed that getard had a GREY AISHA!!!!!!!!!!

artluver325028847: lol i luv the rhythm guitarist hes so kawaii!!!!!! <3 <3 wuts ur name??

Xx_mcr4eva_xX: frank also i <3 ur grey aisha how did u get the pb??? 8O

artluver325028847: oh i have like 10 mil np lol

Frank couldn't believe it! He wanted to suck gerard's dick for neopoints and also because he liked dick.

artluver325028847: u want a grey pb i can give u one ^_^

Xx_mcr4eva_xX: HUH WUT REALLY??? OAO!!

artluver325028847: lmao ya cause i like u will u be my bf

Frank didn't answer because he was too busy painting d0ckthumper grey. His gelert was finally as emo as he was. Then he messaged gerard and said he would be his boyfriend.

After a while frank and gerard met at an mcr concert or anime convention or whatever and made out. Gerard put his HARD THROBBING COCK into frank's bootyhole. He penetrated frank with his MAGNUM DONG. Pete wentz the emo angel came down from heaven and blessed them and frank gave birth to a beautiful baby dog. He named it d1ckthumper after his piece of trash shitty neopet that wasn't that bad anymore because it was painted. Nobody called frank a n00b again and they lived happily ever after


End file.
